Image descriptors, also referred to as visual descriptors, are utilized to identify and describe the visual features and objects in digital images and video. Well-defined and accurate image descriptors are the foundation of many computer vision-related tasks, such as image retrieval, image recognition, and object localization. In some aspects, image descriptors form the representation between the pixels of a digital image and the viewable features and objects that a viewer may observe in the digital image. Computer imaging systems rely heavily on the quality of the image descriptors in an image for the various image processing techniques.